A Tale of Red Hoddies and Black Fur
by drakeara
Summary: This is not the kind of Little Red Riding Hood you would tell a little kid.Infact,if you saw this Little Red in the street, you'd mostlikly try and walk past it as quick as you could and grip onto your belongings with a steel vice grip! Modernised classic


**This fiction is very loosely based on the original, and if you dont know where Essex is... well.. Look it up. Yeah and I kind of reversed some of the characters genders. Modern and stuff ya know...**

* * *

Yo, the name's Nate. I'm nineteen years old and here to tell you my story.

It started when I had just turned sixteen. My mum was making us go see our Nan, 'Nanna lil' as my stupid, bratty sister calls her. She was sick with something only oldies get. Dunno what it was called. Mum was in the kitchen making Nan some tea, or something like that, and Jane, my bitch of a little sister, was ass-kissing up to Nan. Stupid bitch. Dad's dead, he was in the 9/11 incident, pay was better there. I was dead board. With a grunt, I stood up and began to walk out.

"Going for a walk." I growled. Grabbing my red hoodie.

"O.K. Don't be too long it's getting dark you know." Said the high pitch voice of mum in a sing-song voice. What, did she think I was ten, like Jane, or something?

"Yeah, _Nate_, don't be late." Nosed in the brat. I grumbled again, and walked out the door. Surrounding Nan's house is a huge forest, all in her property. 'Cos she's rich you see. And one day, I'm gonna get all her money. That's kinda why I want her to die. Don't get me wrong, I don't hate the dumb old bat, but I just want to get her money. I mean who wouldn't want to be a multi-millionaire. Yeah, Nan is that rich, and I know that I'm gonna get it 'Cos she told me. Without realising it, I had walked quite far. When I looked around, I saw that I had reached a really dense part of the forest. The sky was black above me. So I carried on walking.

God, the forest was old, where I was. I could clearly see the full moon in the clearing above me. If Jane was here, I'd tell her that the werewolf's would be looking for pray of annoying little sisters, and she'd always believe me, she's dumb like that. I stuff my hands into my pockets and continue to walk forwards. Always forwards. Deeper into the dark woods. I hear a wolfs howl in the distance, followed by a much closer one. I didn't think there were any wolfs in Essex? Only dumb foxes that keep on getting splattered in the road. I walk on a little faster. A rustle up ahead freezes me in my tracks. but it was just a rabbit. I laugh at my own stupidity. But then a streak of black and peach flashes behind it, I hear the rabbit squeal and something growl. Daringly, I follow after the sound. From behind a bush, I saw a black tail poking out. I picked up a branch, crept forward and reached for the bush. Pushing past it I froze in shock.

There, attached to the black wolf's tail, was a girl. A butt-naked girl around my own age. She had messy brown hair and dirty tanned skin. The most hypnotic red eyes that I had ever seen in my life looked up at me. Then she growled testingly. When I didn't move she rose to her feet, ignoring the dead rabbit in her hand, and studied me slowly.

"Who are you?" She asked her voice was soft and posh. Clearly not an Essex bird. I introduced myself, but when I asked for her name, she merely scowled at me, turned and began to walk away. She only took one step when she collapsed with a cry of pain. Up her right leg was bloody gash, some of her bone was visible it was so deep. With a groan, she bent around and began to vigorously lick the wound. Damn, she was flexible. Whist she was down there, worthlessly lapping the gash, I had a proper look at her. She was thin but neatly curved. Her skin, although dirty, was flawless, apart from a scar that followed along her tear-line. her boobs were big and her legs un-hairy. Not forgetting her neat ass. To die for. I pulled my phone out of my pocket, and quickly texted mum, who'd be leaving soon.

"mum, Can stay up Nan's 2nite plz." I was luckier than most people 'Cos my mum actually understands text talk. A reply came back.

"Sure. But Y?" I didn't bother to reply. Instead, I stuffed my phone into my pocket and held my hand out to the wolf-girl. At first, she flashed me a look of confusion, but when she realised that I was offering to help her, she too my hand and I pulled her to her feet. I then slipped her arm over my head and wrapped my other arm around her waist.

"Ready?" I asked. She nodded back at me, a look of stony concentration was painted on her face.

"Nan?" I called, sneaking in the back door. "Did mum tell you I'm staying tonight?" From the room next to the one we were in, Nan croaked back a reply.

"Oh, yes, dear. Are you okay with making your own dinner? I'm afraid I won't be able to cook for some time, love." Poor, old Nan had arthritis as well, so it was quite hard for her to cook safely. I tell her it's fine and offer to cook her something, but she says no, telling me that she had her special meals. Yuck!

"All right, Nan. I'm gonna go up to my room for a while before dinner." I tell the old bat. I then lead the girl, who told me just to call her 'Wolf', up to my attic room. At my Nan's house, I've got the Attic for my bedroom, Jane is well jealous. And the room is completely soundproof and huge. I can do whatever I want in there and no one will hear. Cool, ain't it? I put Wolf on the bed and go into my on-suit bathroom and get the first aid kit off of the top of the cabinet in there. My Nan had shown me how to do stitches when I was younger, ya know, just in case anything happened. I suppose this is the kind of situation that needs stitches. I dart back into the bedroom and stop on one knee beside her.

"Clever trick!" she comments, referring to my skidding stop. "You should try that in the lake in the Dark Season." I look a little confused at her. What the hell was the Dark Season? She soon cleared that up for me as I began to prepare the stuff to stitch up her leg. "The year is divided into four parts. The first season of the four is the Growth Season, where new life is born and previous pains are left behind, the Season of Warmth is next, then the Gathering Season, where hibernators prepare for the cold, and finally, the Dark Season, where food is scares and many die. But I still love all for seasons with all of their beauties." Wolf didn't even flinch once as I stitched up her cut.

"There. I'm done." I smiled, she lifted her leg to studied it slightly. When she was happy with it she smiled at me with the brightest smile that I had been given in a long time. "Would you like a shower?" After a moment of thought she nodded.

"Ah, yes a shower. Yes please." With a smile, I go off to sort out the shower.

When I came back up, carrying a dinner of spaghetti bolognas for each of us, she had finished her shower and was sitting on the bed combing her dripping, wet hair with my comb. Damned, she looked even hotter all cleaned up and peaceful looking. And that bloody tightness in my pants wasn't helping with anything at all. When she realised that I was back, she opened her strawberry eyes and looked confusedly at the two dishes in my hand. I don't think that she had eaten much cooked food before then.

"Um, it's spaghetti bolognas." Her face didn't make a change, but I handed her a plate and sat down beside her. Before I could hand her a fork and spoon, she stuck her face right in the dish and ate it like the animal she was. I couldn't help but laugh at her.

"What?" She said, after finishing her mouthful of food. She hadn't eaten mush, but was clearly finished.

"Nothing. Are you finished?" I asked with the slightest snort of a laugh. She nodded back at me. "I'd clear your face up if I were you. " she then skips off to the bathroom. Yes, skips away. Not doing much good for my testosterone.

Wolf came back out the bathroom, clean and happy. I was laying on my bed and the dished were stacked to the side by the door. It was about nine, at that time. She sat on the edge of my bed, right next to me and smiled brightly down at me, leaning over her face so that her brown hair brushed my face. I smiled up her and hooked by hand behind her furry ear and pulled her slightly closer. Before even I had realised it, we were locked in a passionate snog. And the tightness was back, again. She rolled onto her back so that I was nested between her legs and her fingers were running through my blond hair. I pull us apart long enough for her to rip off my shirt, which is quickly dumped on the floor. Whist I struggle with the zipper of my jeans, I plaster kisses on her neck and bust. I can hear her moaning in pleasure beneath me. My eyes briefly flash up to her face, its painted with an expression of sheer pleasure. Obviously, she was enjoying this much more than any of my last girlfriends did. I finally manage to get, um, myself into her. After the slightest gasp of pain, she moans in pleasure and her hands curl into fists as I move against her more. When I finally finish with her, I roll off of her and lay down next to her. It was nearing midnight.

"I suppose," She started quietly with a small laugh "That I could maybe just stay the night." I laugh a little, and flip off the light. I fall to sleep quickly.

The next morning was beautiful. I and Wolf had decided that a walk through the forests was a good way to start the day. A crisp, cool breeze was in the air. Suddenly, her black ears twitched. Wolf hushed me and made me hide in a very specific bush. She stayed exactly where she was, sniffing and searching angrily. A man who I'd never seen in my life jumped out at her and pinned her to the trunk of a nearby tree. The pointed part of an axe pressed to her neck. I could clearly her Wolf growling at him.

"I finally have you, Wolf. After hundreds of years of our families at war, I can finally end it with you, the first, and hopefully the last, girl to be born with the wolver traits." Growled the older man before her. I didn't like it one bit. "It's a shame, mind, that such a pretty thing should go to waist…" His grey eyes wondered lustfully down her body. He pulled the axe away from her. He turned it about and lowered it to her entrance. With a cruel grunt, he pushed it up inside of her and her face scrunched up in pain. I moved forward and my hand came in something cold. It was a gun. That's why she chose this bush! I picked it up and readied it. My cousin worked in the army, so he showed me how to use one. Bang! I shot, but I missed and it his neck. Not an instant death shot like I hoped. He pulled the axe out of her and stabbed it into her shoulder before falling dead. I ran over to Wolf and knelt down in front of where she collapsed. I cradled her against my body.

"It's over, it's all over. The war between the Hunter's and the Wolves is over. "She said with a slight sob.

I and wolf are still together now. And she's surviving fine with all of her scars. Oh, and by the way, Wolf might just be pregnant now, you know.

**Finis**

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, I love the Wolf Lilttle read pair, much better then sticking 'um with a dumb wood cutter/ Hunter.**


End file.
